


How he rules my life

by Gnie



Category: Orenchi no furo jijou
Genre: Eating in a bathtub, Food Kiss, Jealous Little Sister, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnie/pseuds/Gnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakasa has always asked a lot of things to Tatsumi, this time he asks for something even Tatsumi is not sure if he's actually willing to give him but if he does, what will happen to Tatsumi when he's faced with such a propose coming from the merman that lives in his bathtub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a Wakasa/Tatsumi fic. Since I've never read from them before I wanted to give it a try. This is a POV format story, so it'll be narrated from Tatsumi's point of view. I Hope you guys like it ^^

One day I wake up earlier than before today, I had a nightmare, somehow I feel like I don’t want to sleep any more… I’m just as the childish as kids, with the thought of going back to sleep and continue the nightmare, I’d rather be up even if it’s five in the morning so I just got up and brushed my teeth then I sat on the bed trying to find a way to get my mind out of the nightmare but the tiredness won over me and I was asleep once again...

 

I woke up to the noisy sounds coming from my bathroom. Ever since I live with Wakasa it’s pretty normal to wake up like this, but today it seems like something’s up with Wakasa if he’s being so loud this early. He’d normally be a little quiet if he’s watching TV as longs as it’s not food, because whatever that looks tasty is something he’ll ask me to buy for him and since that’s not the case I’m walking toward the bathroom to see what’s going on but strangely enough the sounds suddenly stopped right now but even so I continued my way until I got there. I found a seemingly fainted Wakasa between the tub and the floor. I tried to lift him up as soon as I could but he was beyond heavy. 

 

\- Wakasa, what are you doing? – I asked him bluntly, I kind of have an Idea about this but I want him to answer me

 

\- Hmm? Aaaahh… Tatsumi!!! I want to know what a kiss feels like!!!!!! – He said as he jumped on me

 

\- Have you been watching Soap Operas lately? – I think he’s overreacting on this TV stuff a lot more than before, what could be going on his mind lately?

 

\- Yeah! There’s this one of a police man who falls in love with a girl and do lots of stuff for her and then the strange things happen, he kisses her and I don’t know why?? I don’t understand I want to try it, Tatsumi… would you kiss me? – he said that as he got much closer to me than he has before

 

\- That’s not something guys do, here use this plush duck instead – I said while looking to the left as he pushed me closer

 

\- What!?? But I want to do it with you!! – He said that as his tail rampaged through the tub, getting the water to splash out of it

 

\- Ok, ok… but just stop that!! – I told him so he could stop moving and just when he heard my voice his fin fell flat on my head

 

I removed his fin gently, it felt really squishy so I kind of brushed my hands on it for a bit and he quickly responded with a blush. It’s surprising how fish are so sensitive to touch, I apologized for that then I moved forward as he leaned closer, so much that I could feel his breath in my cheeks, I could almost feel his rose lips touch mine, or at least my imagination led to it before we found ourselves stopped by a loud scream. It was my little sister. She saw us like this… how troublesome… she ran away screaming “Onii-chan is gay!!! Kyaa!!” I ran towards her to try to clear the misunderstanding but she just started to cry, so I had to take care of her until she stopped and then lied so she would not think I’m gay. 

 

If she knew what really happened she might have gone to our parents and tell them that I was gay and if they knew that then they’d come here and see what kind of guy is it that I’m keeping in my house and… he’s a triton and… ughh too much trouble to think about it but now since she thinks I was it was a misunderstood accident, she demanded of me to make her a delicious breakfast for the trouble. So I made some beef rice balls and egg rolls, her favorite. I’ve never done it before to Wakasa so I quickly left him some of it on a small table in the bathroom where he could reach it, though I couldn’t face him yet, I don’t know why. I went back to my sister, she looked happy with the food that it looked as if she had forgotten about what she saw earlier. Though to make sure she didn’t say anything, I spent the rest of the day with her until it was late. I made her some crepes for her to eat when she got home. 

 

Now that she’s gone I can go to Wakasa again I bet he’s wondering why I haven’t talked to him yet. It’s gotten pretty late already; the sun is almost setting for the night to come in. I went to see how was he doing and found him sulking on the tub; he seemed to be worried about my sister’s reaction to this. I walked closer to the tub and knelt to speak to him but I was surprised at his sudden joy when he heard my voice so I lost my balance and as I tried to get a grip on the tub’s edge, my hand slipped. I almost hit myself but I was carried by Wakasa at the right time. I’m very thankful of him for that, though it still gives me chills when his silky and slimy body touches mine.

 

\- Wakasa… it’s too silky – I told him as I was tried to squirm out but he didn’t understand still held me tight in his sponge-like hands

 

\- What?! What is silky? – He asked and as soon as he spoke, my stomach growled… how embarrassing… he chuckled at that but at least he seemed to not know what the sound means so…

 

\- I’ll make dinner, I’ll be back in a while – I said as I walked off to the kitchen

 

I found out that I used everything I had… the only thing I see is a single cup of instant ramen… nothing we can do about it… since I dirtied all the dishes as well… we have to use this cup and a couple of chopsticks…

 

\- Wakasa, I made some ramen – I told him as I walked in

 

\- Ramen! Yaaayy! What’s ramen? – Said Wakasa very excited 

 

\- Noodles in a soup basically – I told him bluntly

 

\- Hehe then I want to try it – He said joyfully, he’s pretty energical

 

\- Here you can use this chopsticks – I told him as I lent him his pair of chopsticks and he started to eat immediately

 

\- Hmm? Aren’t you going to eat too? – he asked when he noticed I was silent for a while

 

\- Ah? Yeah... hmm – I answered him as I looked at his for a few seconds, he noticed I was slower than usual so he…

 

He took me by the arm and made me get inside the tub to eat with him. I’m all wet now… ugh but well, yeah I have to start eating before it gets cold, I’m hungry! And so, we were eating ramen in a bathtub. It’s pretty weird but fun at the same time…

 

\- Ah Tatsumi! This noodle is pretty long I still don’t get it – says Wakasa while pointing at a big string of noodle

 

\- Just keep blowing until it gets up to your tongue – just a few seconds after I said that, Wakasa’s lips met mine as he obliviously sucked on the long noodle between us. We both opened our eyes wide at the accidental happening… I don’t know what to say… my hearts pounding too hard right now… what to do?

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It’s happening… My Nightmare… It’s… happening… NO!!!


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Chapter. Please read.

First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed the first chapter of this story and also I'm very sorry for not being active enough to update. Before I explain why I have been inactive, I want to make sure that I'm going to continue this story, so don't think I'll leave it like that, I'm going just going to take some time maybe so don't worry.

 

Well, I'd like to let you know that life has been getting rougher with me lately. I feel like I can't get my mind in peace and my inspiration goes away when so many things happen to me at once. I wanted to share you guys a bit of what has happened to me so you can take it as motivation in life. 

 

At first, it all started when it was two weeks left until my girlfriend had to fly to New York, It was all right when I got permission to let her stay home with me and my parents during the weekends but later on when the day was getting near my girlfriend was very sad and needed more attention than before, I was doing bad at college because of that and ended up getting C's and D's... when she left I felt very sad and anxious, I couldn't believe she was so far away from me for the first time (I got used to being with her most of the time for three years) but the thing that hurt me most was that knowing she won't come back to Dominican Republic, since she has a debt to pay college, so I know I have to wait until I finish college to follow her and fly there. I've been worried since it's the first time she's going to work by herself and lives with a aunt who's pretty mean and lets her sleep in the sofa. It's sad to think I can't do anything to help her until I finish college, she's suffering from depression and here I am, just lamenting that I can't hug her and kiss her so I could make things a little better.

 

What I want to transmit here is that... life is not an easy thing, it comes with many bad things, difficult situations, enemies, lies... but what's important is to maintain a positive spirit and fight for what you want in life because you can only get it once you have suffered enough to think about giving up, that's when you should know that you must try harder because when things get as painful it only means it's getting closer. 

 

I hope I can help someone with this little rambling of mine. Well then, I'll see you next time in Chapter 2. Have a good day everyone! ^^


End file.
